i Still lve you
by Yoruichi89
Summary: weeks after Blaine told Kurt he hooked up with someone else and Kurt has yet to talk to him.. My tale on how they make up based on a notebook hook up.. i am a relay bad speller so please be kind and let me know what you think... i do use spell check.. please if you dont have anything nice to say then don't comment...


It had been weeks since Kurt had talked to Blaine he just could not bring himself to talk to him. he loved him with all of his heart but the pain was just killing him and he know if he picked up the phone and talked to him he would not be able to control himself and he would break down. He know now that he was going home to watch his friends and Blaine in grease that he would have to talk to Blaine and it scared him he needed to know what all he did with that other man but on the other hand he didn't want to know just black it out and start over. Just then his phone biped it was a texted form Blaine

"Kurt I hear you are coming down for the opeing night of Grease. Can I please please meet with you sometime so we can talk xo?"

Kurt just looked at his phone thinking if he should say something but he could not run forever he loved Blaine and he know that not talking to him was killing him just as much as it was killing himself

)()()()()

Blaine just walked into his room when his phone biped he looked at it and it said

1 new texted form Kurt…

He just looked at it. his heart was racing, his mouth went dry and his hands started to shack a little. After a few minted he opened the texted.

"maybe after the show."

Kurt was going to be down here and Blaine was going to make Kurt lesion to what he had to say. He needed to know wear they stood

He Loved kurt and if he could go back he would have never had even taken elis number let alone go to his house that night

((Flash Back)

Blaine was in Elis and they wear just talking at first. Blaine loved just being able to talk to someone that would lesion to him. he know Kurt was busy and he was proud of him but they have only told to each other no more the at least 10mints a day for the past 2 weeks. After a while of just talking Eli started to give Blaine a back massage. He was just doing his shoulders and it felt so so good to be touched. Blaine then felt Elis lips on his neck. He knows it was wrong but it still felt so good. His mind went to Kurt and how good Kurt's hands felt on him. Elis hand's wear now in side Blains shirt and his mind was still on Kurt thinking only of Kurt . he then felt Elis hand on his face and he turned Blaine's head and he kissed him passionately. Blaine still had his eyes closed imaging he was kissing Kurt. Blaine moaned when Eli kissed his neck agai. Blaine had his hands under Elis shirt. He was injoying this not becaouse of Eli but he was lost in the thought of doing all this with Kurt it wasn't until Elis hands whent down to undo Blaines Pants that's His eyes snaped opend and it was not Kurt in front of him he jumped up and out of the bed

"whats wrong sexy."

" I..I..I.I..III I cant do this."

"ooo come on we wear so close come back to bed."

"No I cant I didn't want any of this to happen I still love Kurt."

"well he dose not love you."

"Don't you say that yes he dose."

"ok fine he dose but if you love him why are you here in my bed?"

That hit Blaine hard and he got his stuff and left. When he got in the car he could feel the tears running down his face. What had he done he started shacking and he was on the edge of being sick.. he needed to see kurt he need to be with him. so he got on the phone and booked the last tickit to NY

(Adam Lamberts Running)

Kurt was in his apartment in NY getting ready to leave and he scared more than ever know knowing he would be seeing Blaine in a few hrs.

(Steel to my trembling lips,  
How did the night ever get like this?)

He got into his and Rachel's cabinets and grabbed a drink

K

(One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Waking up my mind as I throw a fit  
The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down)

Blaine was in his room getting ready to leave the house to meet every one at the school.

B

(My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.  
I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right)

Kurt was shocked by Rachel grabing his hand and pulling him to the door. And Blaine is getting into his car

K$B

(cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart

Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb  
Living in the cold  
The higher, the lower the down, down, down  
Sick of being tired and sick of waiting  
For another kind of fix  
The damage is damning me down, down, down)

Kurt and Rachel just got off the plane and they wear met by Kurts dad and step mom and her dad's they wear hugging

K

(My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.  
I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize)

Blaine was at the school now everyone was happy and he was looking out witting to spot Kurt.

B

(It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right)

Kurt was out side the school now, you can tell he was scared to go in

K

(Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart.)

The play had started still no Kurt

B

Woah ohhhhh,  
I'm coming alive.  
Woah ohhhhh,)

Blaine walked on stage and looked down to see Kurt

B  
(Wake up now and live oh)

Kurt looked up at blaine

K&B

(Woah ohhhhh,  
I'm coming alive.  
A life that's always been a dream,  
Wake up now and live oh!)

(I've been standing here my whole life,  
My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.)

They play ended and Kurt got up and left. And Blaine saw this but he could not leave just yet

B

I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling)

Blaine was now jumping in the car to get to kurt

B  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart.

Kurt was at the lack and standing next to the water. He felt like he was going to be sick he know he sould of stayed and talked to Blaine but he chickened out so he went to one place he always went when he needed to think he looked up at the sky and he know a storm coming the sky was dark and there was thunder and some lighting but no ran just yet.

"Kurt!"

Kurt froze knowing that was Blaine's voice. He felt stupide of cause Blaine would know where to find him. maybe he wanted Blaine to find him. he turned around and saw the man he loved, the man he thought he would be with forever. He held back the tears

"I know you would come here Kurt you took me here on are 2nd date remember."

"what do you want Blaine?" he said almost hate full but kurt could not help it. he was fighting back tears.

"I want to talk to you Kurt."

"maybe im not ready to talk to you."

Blaine got closer to Kurt

"its been weeks Kurt we need to talk." It stated to lightly ran at this point

He whent to grab his hand but Kurt pulled back

"I don't have anything to say to you Blaine Anderson." He stated to walk away when he heard Blaine

(Adam Lambert – Sleep walker)

Blaine

(I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway)

Kurt stood still

K  
)I heard a voice that I knew  
And I couldn't walk away  
It took me back to the end  
Of everything  
I taste it all I taste it all  
The tears again )

Blaine walked a little closer to him

B

(Outside the rain's fallin' down  
There's not a drop that hits me  
Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leavin' my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me  
I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
After the way you loved me

Kurt turned around Blaine was just a few feet from him  
K  
I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you

K & B  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker

Let me out of this dream

Everywhere that I go  
I see another memory  
And all the places we used to know  
They're always there to haunt me  
I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely  
You're everything that I want  
But you don't want me

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand

K&B  
I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker

Let me out of this dream, dream  
Let me out of this dream

Blaine went in to Hug Kurt but Kurt pushed him away

"NO Blaine Anderson Just becase you song me a song dose not mean im going to be all mussy… You cheated on me."

"I know Kurt and I am.."

"SORRY ! I KNOW! That's all you ever say is that you are sorry! I tired of hearing it Blaine.."

"than what do you want me to say Kurt?" he looked at him a few tears going down his face

"I don't know Blaine, I just don't understand why you didn't just talk to me insteed of.."

"talk to you Kurt when was I so post to do that you never had the time to talk !"

"I just got a new job and everything is buisy I told you I was sorry but if you would have just yelled at me or something and told me how you was feeling I would have lessened."

"I should have to tell you kurt."

Both of them now had tears running down there face

"Im not Fucking mind reader Blaine!"

They stood there in slice rain still falling down getting a little heavier.

"what did you do with him Blaine?"

"what?"

"you heard me Blaine I want to know what you did with him."

"what dose It matter.."

"it matters to my Blaine I want to know.. did you sleep with him?"

"what no.."

"Don't lie to me Blaine did you sleep with him." Kurt just stared at him

"Im telling you the truth kurt I did not sleep with him."

"then what did you do?"

"we kissed."

"kissed what kind of kiss mm ."

"I don't know a kiss."

"BLAINE don't play dumb with me .."

"fine it was deep kiss and we some touching."

"aww touching."

"o stop it kurt yes some touching but it was all above the waist and when it got to far I lefted."

"why you could of did soo much more.'

"Kurt I was stupid ok. I know what I did was wrong but I don't know the hole time I was doing this I was only thinking of you and when I realized how stupide I was I lifted."

"agen why did you leave Blaine."

"Becouse kurt I loved you I loved you more then anything and you know what…" kurt looked at him

"I still love you." He ran up to kurt and with one hand he pulled the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Kurt didn't move for a sec cause he was shocked but he pulled away from Blaine and looked at him and then slapped him and pulled him back into the heated kiss . Kurt's hands wear going through Blaine's Hair. And somehow they stomped their way to Kurt's car. Blaine opened the door and they both went in the back set. Kurt hit the button to lay it back so they had more room. There hands wear all over one another. Blaine was talking Kurts shirt off when Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine I need to know that you will never hurt me like that again before we go any farther."

"Kurt I swear to you that will never happen again." And with that they went back to making out and helping each other with what they had on..

"damn you and your layers Kurt."

"you know you like it Blaine."

" no.." Blaine said as he got down and wisped in Kurt's ear "I love it and I love you.

"I love you to."

Back at bread sticks everyone was there for an after the play party when Kurt and Blaine walked in hand and hand.. no one made a fuss over it well except puck he walked over to them

"lets see your both are all wet, but red in the face and all lovey now so I would say.. yep you two had make up sex.."

They both looked at him

"what makes you say that." Kurt said

"dude come one im the Puck master I know all."

"well don't say anything please pucker man" kurt asked

"what you mean like this… "he turned around "HEY EVERY ONE KURT AND BLAINE ARE BACK TOGETHER!"

Everyone claped

He looked at the two boys

"dude come on I would not do that to you. Plus your dads here now if he wasn't I might have but probably not. Now if you don't mind im going to go talk to Quinn


End file.
